Ihlet dömping
by Nevotil
Summary: Megihlettek a kóválygós-romantikus történetek. Ígérem, többet nem fordul elő XD


Megjegyzés: Fogadom, hogy csak egy picit játszom a szereplőkkel, de utána épségben vissza is adom őket Rowlingnak, hiszen minden jog az övé és nekem ebből semmilyen anyagi hasznom nem származik

**Megjegyzés:** Fogadom, hogy csak egy picit játszom a szereplőkkel, de utána épségben vissza is adom őket Rowlingnak, hiszen minden jog az övé és nekem ebből semmilyen anyagi hasznom nem származik.

**Megjegyzés2:** Nem áll szándékomban ezzel az irománnyal senkit se megbántani: Akinek nem inge, ne vegye magára! (Az idézett mondat saját agyszülemény!)

**Ajánlás:** Angel8-nak, mielőbbi gyógyulást! Tudod lázcsillapító, torokfertőtlenítő, vagy mézes pálinka ;)

**Ihlet dömping**

- Hidd el, két fejezet és a karjaimba omlik!

- Ugyan már, Sirius, ennyire azért ne szállj el magadtól. Ez a csaj – bökött Remus a tó mellett olvasó lányra –, nem olyan könnyű eset.

- Ne röhögtess, Holdsáp, még annyi se kell hozzá. Akarsz fogadni? – vándorolt vissza a szóban forgó zsákmányról Sirius szeme.

- Rendben – mosolyodott el a vérfarkas. – Két fejezeten belül el kell érned, hogy ő csókoljon meg! Ha veszítesz, szerelmet kell vallanod Pitonnak a nagyteremben vacsora közben. Rózsástól, mindenestül.

- Csak ennyi? – kérdezte hetykén, bár az utolsó mondat nem volt ínyére. – Úgyis minden második péntekem slash-nap. Kell valami ihlet az íróknak – villantott egy csábmosolyt egy kupac jegyzetfüzetes lány felé, majd átkarolta Remust, aminek hatására az írók tollat ragadtak.

- Tapmancs, hagyj már! Elegem van a közös történeteinkből – rázta le Sirius kezét, mire a lánycsapat csalódottan sóhajtott, de egy fekete, egyenes hajú boszorka ádázan írt tovább. – Mi lesz, ha én vesztek?

- Akkor randiznod kell McGalagonnyal.

- Te beteg vagy, de úgy se nyerhetsz. Áll az alku – rázott kezet a két fiú.

- Ne légy olyan biztos a győzelmedben – csatlakozott James is a beszélgetéshez. – Olvasd ezt el itt – mutatott egy paksamétára. – Már az első mondat után nyilvánvaló, hogy a csaj beleszeret Tapmancsba.

- Maggie Brocks teljes bizonysággal állította, hogy az ő fejét soha, semmiképp sem fogja elcsavarni egy helyi macsó sem, főleg nem Sirius Black – olvasta fel Remus nyögve.

- Szerintem te rendelj rózsákat – mondta az említett „helyi macsó", majd magabiztosan a tó felé indult.

- Fel a fejjel, haver – veregette meg társa vállát Potter (mire a slash írók egy része tervező üzemmódba váltott), majd felkapta a táskáját.

- Te meg hova sietsz ennyire?

- Tudod, ma Lily-nap van – mutatott a bokor mögött leselkedő emberekre, akik álmodozó tekintettel figyelték, majd elsietett az említett nőszemélyhez.

Remus fejcsóválva nézett barátja után és előkereste a naptárát. Szerencséjére ma szabadnapja volt, így nem kellett semmilyen fanfiction írónak se ihletet adnia. Nyugodtan összeszedelőzködött, majd úgy döntött, elintézi, hogy megnyerje ezt a fogadást. Fütyörészve elsétált a Karakterválasztó mellett (itt különböző barátnő jelölteket kölcsönözhettek az írók, hogy csak a legnépszerűbbeket említsük: a szende imádó, csini divatcsaj vagy az „engem sose kapsz meg"), majd kicsit megállt nézelődni a Rajongók Karámja mellett. Perselus és Lucius éppen az etetéssel küszködött, meg a rájuk rohanó, tapadó lányhaddal. Remus kajánul elvigyorodott, mikor a két fiú eltűnt a „kicsi a rakást" játszók alatt, de végül tovább ment, mikor a helyzet kezdett elvadulni.

Nemsokára megtalálta, akit keresett, még pedig egy fa mögé bújva, ahonnan tökéletes rálátás volt a tópartra. Megköszörülte a torkát.

- Ne haragudj, de beszélhetnénk?  
- Oké – válaszolta a lány, ahogy felismerte Remust.

Holdsáp kicsit feszengve elővette a kéziratot.

- Most olvastam ezt az írásodat – mondta mire az író elpirult. – Lenne hozzá egy javaslatom, ha megengeded.

- Persze – válaszolt továbbra is leskelődve.

- Szóval, igazándiból nagyon tetszik, ahogy a szereplőket ábrázolod. Mindenkinek felismerhető a saját egyénisége. Tetszik, hogy Maggienek van tartása és nem omlik rögtön Sirius karjaiba.

- Köszönöm – motyogta elpirulva a lányka. Remus pedig magában örült, hogy milyen jól tudja leplezni, ha ironikus.

- Abban reménykedem, hogy ez így is marad. Szerintem nem kéne a főszereplődnek máris belehabarodni Tapmancsba. Legalább három fejezetig még nem kéne kimutatnia, ha érez valamit is utálaton kívül.

- Nos, lehet, hogy igazad van – válaszolt a szerző bizonytalan hangon.

- Hidd el, Sirius sokkal többre is képes, hogy megszerezze, amit akar – győzködte a vérfarkas, de ahogy meglátta a lány csillogó szemeit, ahogy az animágus után ácsingózik, tudta, hogy nyert ügye van

- Rendben, úgy is szeretek róla írni – adta meg magát végül szomorúan Remusra nézve, majd gyorsan visszafordult a bálványa felé és már nyoma sem volt a pillanatnyi bánatnak.

Holdsáp mosolyogva elköszönt, de ezt a szinte csorgónyálú lány észre se vette.  
Leült és kedvtelve nézte, ahogy Siriust felképeli Maggie, majd látta, amikor Perselus gyanúsan rúzsfoltosan beviharzik az iskolába, egy pillantást se vetve az ordibáló, majd egymást csókolgató Lily-James párosra. Vigyorogva elfeküdt a fűben, és már alig várta a pénteki vacsorát.


End file.
